1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sports training device. More particularly, the present invention is for an improved method and apparatus for improving a player's golf game.
2. Background Art
It is common for golfers to attempt to scoop the golf ball with their golf club. Instead, a golfer should swing their golf club as though they were impacting the golf ball with the back of their leading hand (left hand for a right handed golfer). Additionally, the toe of a golf club head should be rotated faster than the heel. Neither conventional golf clubs nor clubs specifically made for golf training are ideally suited to encourage a learning golfer to practice these three aspects properly.
A golf club swing training device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,525 by Folger. The Folger invention is made to aid a golfer in the address position, and focuses on line of flight. Folger does not comment on a golfer envisioning striking the ball with the back of his or her leading hand, nor on rotating the toe of the club head faster than the heel.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved training golf club having features to aid a golf trainee in learning a proper swing by envisioning impacting the ball with the back of their leading hand, encouraging a proper release, and rotating the toe of the golf club head faster than the heel.